Todo estará bien
by Lola300
Summary: Yugi ha sentido mucha ansiedad pero no debido al viaje a Egipto, sino por su amigo, el antiguo faraón. Durante el duelo ceremonial confesará algo que jamás debió salir de su boca, ¿cómo reaccionará el monarca ante esa revelación?. [PUZZLESHIPPING]


**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi**

 **.**

 **Fanfic:** Todo estará bien

 **Pareja:** Puzzleshipping (Yugi x Atem)

 **Advertencia:** Shonnen-ai (Amor entre chicos)

 **Género:** Drama y Romance.

 **Duración:** One-shot

 **Para +12 años**

 **.**

 _Nota: ¡Hola a todos! Este fanfic estaba casi hecho, solo le estaba dando algunos cambios. Los que me conocen saben que no soy muy fan de esta pareja, más que todo es mi brOTP, sin embargo, amo sus Fanarts y Doujinshi bien hard, sobretodo si es Yugi quién f*ck a Atem :) asdasdasdasd_

 _Es un fanfic que se lo había dedicado a una amiga pero me ABANDONÓ (Si, es contigo Joseline que lo escribí por ti ¬ - ¬ ¡ABANDONADORA!) Espero que lo disfruten :)_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Te liberaré, Otro Yo… Pero la verdad, es que no quiero que te vayas…"_

 _._

 _._

Yugi miraba el techo de su habitación, mirando a la nada, con los pensamientos en otro sitio. El _puzzle_ _sennen_ a su lado y él arropado hasta el cuello. Suspiraba cada vez que su mente imaginaba la escena de un amigo yéndose al más allá. Sus ojos se humedecían y agitaba su cabeza para olvidar ese pensamiento por un rato.

— ¿No puedes dormir?

—No. —miró hacia donde estaba ese espíritu, sentado en la esquina inferior de la cama. —Es que… —Yugi se levantó un poco de la cama, quedando sentado. —Por fin podrás recuperar tus memorias.

—Ya veo… Estás ansioso. —sonrió. Entendía el estado emocional de su compañero, por un momento le preocupaba que estuviese pasando una mala noche. Él estaba vivo, podía enfermarse a causa de él. —Muchas gracias, _aibou_. Nunca lo hubiese logrado sin tu ayuda y la de todos. —Le dirigió una mirada preocupante. —Pero es mejor que duermas. Debes descansar. —Yugi desvió la mirada.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— _Otro Yo_ … Dentro de poco iremos a Egipto y... —detuvo sus próximas palabras. Ese espíritu quedó algo confuso al ver como su compañero encogió sus piernas en la cama y ocultó su rostro.

— ¿Y?

—Bueno… —continúo pero sin mostrar su rostro.

.

.

 _"_ _No sé qué me pasa con él. Últimamente he estado muy ansioso cada vez que recuerdo que se irá..."_

 _._

 _._

—Tienes miedo… —comentó, haciendo que Yugi se sorprendiese.

.

.

 _"_ _Si, debe ser eso, que estoy asustado…"_

 _._

 _._

—Yo también y mucho. Tengo miedo de saber cómo era antes, pero a la vez quiero saber quiénes eran los que me rodeaban y cómo gobernaba el país. —sonrió algo melancólico. —Solo espero no estar sólo en todo el recorrido.

—No lo estarás. —Por alguna razón, Yugi tenía unos impulsos incontrolables por abrazarlo, sin embargo no tenía ese valor para realizar esas acciones, sobretodo que físicamente no podría. —Yo…

—Descansa, mañana tenemos un vuelo que tomar.

Atem desapreció de su vista, dejándolo con un vacío en el pecho, preguntándose el por qué sentía esas cosas cada vez que lo veía, pero estaba claro que fue de un tiempo hasta ahora, desde aquella vez que le preguntó quién era en verdad y ese espíritu le confesó que no lo sabía. Su miedo de volver a perderlo como aquella vez que Marik controló al Bandido Keith robándose así el rompecabezas, y le prometió no tan seguro de querer hacer, que lo ayudaría a recuperar sus memorias.

Cerró sus ojos y buscó la forma de dormir. Miró el rompecabezas que estaba a su lado y lo tocó como si fuese lo más preciado que tuviese. Solo mirarlo de un momento a otro cayó rendido ante el cansancio del día.

.

.

 _Una batalla está a punto de comenzar. El destino de un espíritu del antiguo faraón dependerá de este duelo… Dos duelistas que se quieren se enfrentarán entre ellos y así mismo…_

.

.

 _"_ _La verdad no quiero luchar contra ti, pero es necesario liberarte de mi corazón. Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte para aclarar mis emociones, pero… Un duelista que va a luchar, debe guardar silencio…"_ —Yugi.

 _._

 _._

 **XxX**

.

.

Atem ha perdido ante su compañero, esa persona que lo había apoyado en su trayectoria de la búsqueda de sus memorias perdidas y que gracias a él y sus amigos lo había recuperado.

Jamás imaginó ser vencido por él, pues no veía esa competitividad como la de Kaiba en querer vencerlo, pero Yugi le demostró que estaba equivocado.

—Yugi, has ganado este duelo… —comentó el espíritu viendo a Yugi arrodillado y llorando.

—Yo… Yo soy débil, no soy tan fuerte como tú.

—Claro que eres fuerte…

El faraón buscó para consolarlo y que abriera sus ojos sobre quién era; una persona valiente y más fuerte que él. Lo levantó y lo animó a continuar, que jamás se dejara vencer por nadie. Además que le dijo con firmeza que dejara de decirle _Otro Yo_ , que el único Yugi Mutou en este mundo era él.

Yugi al sentir que el cuerpo de Atem se separaba de él, sintió un pequeño grado desesperación.

—Espera, _Otro Yo_ … —se corrigió —Quiero decir, Atem.

—Yugi… ¿qué ocurre?

— ¿Puedo…? —sus manos temblaban. Era algo que anhelaba desde hace tiempo sin ninguna razón aparente, pero tenía el deseo de hacerlo. Tomó fuerzas y comentó con mucha ansiedad. — ¿Puedo… abrazarte? —Atem se sorprendió de alguna manera, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de gestos, sobretodo en su posición.

—Claro que sí. —Atem tomó su mano y se acercó a su cuerpo, haciendo que su compañero se estremeciera. —Te voy a extrañar.

Yugi lo apretó fuertemente y no quería soltarlo.

—Yo también…

Aprovechó ese acto, tocando ese cuerpo que se materializó en ese instante para el duelo. Estaba en un estado de hipnosis pero se deleitaba en ello.

 _—"Compañero…"_

 _—Atem…_

Yugi llamó de una forma sutil al viejo espíritu, dejándose llevar por el momento, de ese abrazo que tanto deseaba hace mucho…

.

.

 _Yo…_

.

.

Ese abrazo, ese toque con su mano dejó a Yugi hipnotizado, abandonar la consciencia en el que estaba y sumergirse en ese deseo que tanto anhelaba llevar, un sentimiento que hasta ahora no podía quitarse. La única palabra que invadió su mente y que jamás debió salir de su boca.

.

.

 _Te amo…_

.

.

Su corazón se paralizó unos segundos al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir; su respiración se detuvo mientras su rostro mostraba un sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver como Atem lo miraba confundido por tales palabras que no digería…

— ¿Q-Qué… has dicho? —Atem no estaba entiendo, no entendía para por qué Yugi le había dicho eso. Se separó de él y lo miró con mucha confusión.

— ¡Y-Yo no sé lo que he dicho! —Yugi no se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera era consciente de lo que ocurría.

El corazón de Atem palpitaba, era una confesión muy seria que no podía pasar desapercibido, sobretodo porque era imposible y haría que Yugi sufriera.

—Faraón, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó Ishizu sin saber lo que ocurría. La actitud de Atem, esa reacción repentina hizo que la egipcia se preocupara en un grado que podría perjudicar la ceremonia.

—N-No, no pasa nada. —respondió el faraón algo nervioso. Atem se separó por completo de él y vio como Yugi volteó su rostro avergonzado.

Ishizu ignorando lo sucedido aunque igual de extrañada prosiguió:

—Entonces, por favor, diga su nombre al ojo de _Wadjet_ para abrir las puertas al inframundo.

El faraón aun viendo a su amigo que no tenía el valor de mirarlo, deseando que todo el templo le cayera encima, decidió continuar con el ritual, a pesar que no se sentía bien con todo eso.

.

.

 _Mi nombre es Atem…_

.

.

Al momento de decir su nombre, las puertas al mundo de los espíritus por fin se abrieron para que el gran faraón, que estuvo sellado por más de tres mil años, se librara del sello y por fin descasará en paz…

Sin embargo… Había algo que impedía avanzar hasta la puerta, sus manos temblaron y se mordió un poco los labios. Miró como su ex-compañero tenía la mirada fija en él y como sus lágrimas caían.

 _"¿Por qué me dijiste eso y ahora precisamente?..."_ en su miraba podía adivinarse cómo buscaba explicación a todo ello. _"¿En verdad sientes eso por mí?..."_ miró con desesperación y tristeza a Yugi. ¿Qué podía esperar su _aibou_ de él en el momento que le confesó todo? Sabía que estaba sufriendo y eso le impedía irse.

 _"Por favor… Olvida lo que dije…"_ cerró sus ojos con fuerzas. Sus lágrimas caían como nunca, recorriendo sus mejillas; sus emociones estaban revueltas, sabía que lo mejor para él era que debía irse para descansar en paz… _"Debes irte…"_ Yugi rogaba. Se había preparado para esto, pero…

—Algo le ocurre al faraón… ¿Por qué mira tanto a Yugi? —comentó algo curioso y ansioso Marik al ver que había un gran silencio entre el faraón y Yugi.

—Está como preocupado. ¿Está dudando en irse?

Yugi dio un paso hacia él, buscando la forma de solucionar y arreglar todo eso. Sabía que había sido indebido comentarlo, sobretodo porque él ya no pertenece a este mundo y eso le impedía irse. Además, ¿Atem sentía lo mismo por él?

—Perdóname, pero es cierto, no pensaba decírtelo nunca, ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Lo dije inconscientemente, pero… —cerró sus ojos mientras sus lágrimas caían. — ¡Yo lo superaré! ¡No te preocupes! —Atem no sabía qué decir. —Todo estará bien.

—Yugi… —Atem lo miró, pero no estaba tan seguro.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Jonouchi al ver que había algo de tensión entre ellos.

Sus miradas se conectaron, pero todo fue interrumpido por aquellos seres que tuvieron como apoyo en todas sus aventuras.

— _¡Yugi, no te vayas!_

Jonouchi, Honda y Anzu, lloraban tratando de alcanzarlo. Era la última vez que lo verían, pero ellos a la final entendieron que era lo mejor, que no estaba bien que su espíritu no descasara desde hace miles de años y sería un acto egoísta de sus partes.

.

.

 _"Chic_ _os…"_

.

.

Para Atem, ellos eran sus más grandes amigos, y no quería despedirse porque odiaba hacerlo; saber que no los volverá a ver le afectaba, pero escucharlos nuevamente había calmado su corazón y no era necesario que dijera nada.

.

.

 _"Yugi…"_

.

.

Miró hacia donde estaba Yugi nuevamente, y no podía irse sin antes aclarar todo eso. Dejar a Yugi con ese sentimiento no lograría descansar en paz.

—Yo estaré bien. No te preocupes. _—_ Yugi respiró profundamente, se preparaba para esa despedida de ese ser tan especial que cambió su vida. —Yo lo superaré… Quiero que descanses en paz… —Atem sabía que lo que sentía no era más que una confusión, conoce sus sentimientos y más que un enamoramiento romántico, era un amor de amigos, pero su conexión era distinta y más profunda, podría ser interpretado de otra manera y era normal. Atem sentía algo especial por él, era su amigo, su compañero, su casi hermano y estaba ahí para ayudarlo a ser valiente y Yugi estaba para hacerlo más compasivo.

 _—_ Como siempre decimos ¡Ahora es tu turno! —el nuevo rey de los juegos dio un paso hacia adelante, confiando en el que Yugi seguiría adelante también y superando cualquier obstáculo. — ¡Nunca te olvidaremos!

— _Muchas gracias, amigos…_

Atem tampoco lo haría, en especial a su siempre compañero Yugi…

.

.

 _"Nunca te olvidaré, Atem…"_

.

.

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció? No sé si hacer una segunda parte y hard XD, no sé, no estoy segura jaja

Espero que les haya gustado :) Nos vemos.


End file.
